A New Beginning
by Lislis9812
Summary: Rory works in the New York Daily News. Logan decides to visit one day on behalf of his father. When these two meet after years of not talking they reconnect. Will their love for each other return or will they forever be just friends? [Rory, Logan] [Lorelai, Luke]. Sorry for the bad summary but please read it's my first fanfic so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**If you're reading this thank you so much. Please leave a comment telling me if u want more so I'll know to continue or not. Thanks. K enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Gilmore I need the Flappy Bird scandal report on my desk stat!" shouted my boss, Davie, from his door. I answered with a mere "got it chief" and sat back down at my cluttered desk. I never understood the big things about that game. I searched through my files on my laptop for the story and started to freak when I wasn't successful in finding it. "Where did it go!" I screamed searching frantically through the mess of paper on my desk. "What's wrong Rory?" asked Sam, the only co-worker in this office who made me feel welcome at the 'New York Daily News'.

I told him how I couldn't find my report and he just stood there giving me a smirk that you'd give someone who was clearly confused. "You mean the report in your out tray right there on your desk?" he said sarcastically. I gasped when I turned around and saw it sitting there waiting for me to hand it to my boss. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you times a million! I owe you one!" I said hugging him. He replied with a simple 'no problem' and I dashed for my bosses office.

When I reached the door I hesitated knocking. After seconds of just standing in front of the door I knocked and heard someone murmur a 'come in' and I entered. When I came in I saw a couple sitting in the seats opposite Davie's desk. "Ah, Gilmore, good you have my report? Give it newbie!" he said. I quickly gave it to him and when I turned to see who the visitors where I instantly got butterflies in my stomach. "Logan?" I said. He looked up at me and a smile formed across his face. The girl to the side of him wasn't smiling.

"You know Mr. Huntzberger?" asked my boss. "Ace, err, I mean Rory and I went to Yale together and knew each other _very_ well," Logan said with a smirk on his face. I blushed and tilted my head down hoping no one saw. Davie said how I was a great reporter, lie, and that he is very grateful for having me as an employee, more lies. I looked at Davie with complete disgust and excused myself out. Not wanting to stay in this hell hole any longer.

As soon as I was out the door I felt a firm grip on the door as Logan pulled it open to meet me outside. "Ace, how have you been?" he said. "O, you know I've been good. O my mom and Luke got married. I know have a baby sister," I said enthusiastically. He agreed with a "good-good" and stared into my eyes. "So, was that your _girlfriend_?" I asked about the girl next to him. He laughed and told me that she was just a partner of his for his father's company. "Listen, we have to catch up. How about we meet at the Italian restaurant around the corner, say, on Thursday?" Logan asked. I agreed and we bid adieu.

I went back to my seat and stared into space and thought of every scenario that may occur in two days time. I was nervous for Thursday and it seemed that I showed it. "What's up with you?" asked Sam. "I'm meeting Logan Huntzberger, my ex-boyfriend, on Thursday for lunch. God, I haven't seen him in years!" I said with a sigh. All I could do was go on with my work and wait till Thursday to see what was ahead for me and what the universe had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The days flew by and next thing I know it was Thursday. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11 o'clock already. I had to get ready to go or I'd be late for whatever you'd call this encounter with Logan. I quickly organized my desk and began to pack my bag when my boss appeared out of no where in front of me. "Where'd you think your going?" He said harshly. I told him I had a meeting with someone important, which was true. He snickered and walked off.

After that weird little chat with Davie I went to his office to find out what's up with him. I knocked and entered without him saying to come in. I briskly walked up to his desk and snapped my fingers in front of him so I'd get his attention.

"What's up with you?" I said.

"What do mean Gilmore? And who said you couldn't come in my office unannounced?" He asked.

I ignored that question and kept pestering him on why he asked to so just now. He just stood up walked around his desk and stood in front of me too close for my comfort. Next thing I knew his lips were against mine. I pushed him away forcefully and ran out the door.

I walked down the street and headed straight for the restaurant_. "What was that about_?" I thought to myself. As I was thinking I was obviously not looking cus I hit into someone very hard an ended up on the floor. "You alright Ace?" I didn't even need to look up to know that that was Logan. He helped me up and I brushed myself off.

"Hey Huntzberger!" I said. I was happy to see him for some reason my day just felt better. Especially, after what just happened at he office.

"Hey Ace," he said with a smile that looked like it could light up a whole city.

* * *

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Hey guys I know it's kinda short but hope y'all liked it. O and merdarkandtwisty thanks for your review I hope I fixed it. And to all my other readers who actually read it and reviewed it you have no idea how grateful I am than. You so mug you'll seriously, and literally, brought a smile to my day. Hope y'all liked it review if y'all want more and if y'all have any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

After our little exchange of greeting we went inside and took our seats. They put us in a booth near the kitchen, my favourite spot because you could see the food coming out. "So tell me how's your family been?" Logan asked kicking me out of my daydream. I told him that my grandparents took a trip to Egypt the other day and my grandmother apparently had many men head over heels for her, much to grandpa's dismay.

"O and Gigi went on her first date last week my dad was not to happy and my mom had to chaperone or my dad would've flipped!" I said laughing. I then proceeded to ask him how he was and for a second he hesitated.

"Well, as you know I'm working for my dad but I'm thinking about branching out on my own. You know have my own company," he said slowly looking at me. "I'm planning on having an online paper in which people could find information, reports on what's happening in the world and more but I'm still working out the details."

"That's cool. What did your dad say?" I asked.

"He doesn't know. That's actually why I was at your office on Tuesday. I wanted to take in some of David's people. The ones he doesn't want to keep for sure," when he said Davie's name I shivered and Logan saw me.

He asked if I was cold and I said no. He looked at me like I was up to something and it gave me a weird feeling. A feeling like I should tell him but it won't make sense it was stupid. He asked me if I was okay over and over to the point where I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It's nothing it's just that when you said Davie's name I just remembered something I'd rather not," I said quickly.

"And that something would be..." He said waiting for my response.

"It's nothing. No need to worry its just that he kissed me earlier. It's nothing." I said looking down shamefully. Why I was ashamed I had no idea.

We laughed it off and continued with our lunch. Next thing we knew it was 2 o'clock. We said our goodbyes, gave each other a hug, exchanged phone numbers and went our separate ways.

I walked back to the office in a daze. When I reached I immediately went for my desk. And to my surprise Davie was sitting there on my desk waiting for me. "So how was your meeting? Was it successful? I need to talk to you? Come in my office?" It all came out in a second. Confused I followed him and entered his room.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face and came closer to me. I stepped back and he stepped forward. We went like that for a while and he just laughed while I coward away. "I've been thinking Ms. Gilmore. You've been single for a while, I've been single for a while. Maybe there's a reason. Maybe you and me were meant to be!" He said in a sing-song manner. I told him no but he just laughed. All of a sudden he pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine forcefully. I tried pushing him away but his grip was too strong. Finally, I was able to gather all my strength and I pushed him to the floor. He stood up angrily and slapped me across my face.

He huffed and puffed and I stood there not knowing what to do. "Your fired Gilmore!" He shouted I ran out the room crying, overwhelmed of what just happened. I ran to my desk and put everything I had in my handbag, which wasn't much. I briskly walked to the door and walked outside.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the first person I could think of. I heard a murmur in the background of the call and smiled when I heard, "hey Ace, what's up?"

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Thanks again guys for the reviews and for taking the time to read my story it really means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna kill him!" Logan shouted pacing around his apartment. After that little episode with Davie I called Logan in dire need of someone to talk to. Now I was in his apartment with him pacing back and forth clenching his jaws and fists in anger. "Logan I didn't mean to come here and rile you up I just needed someone to talk to," I said quietly hoping my tone would calm him down.

"You're right, what you want to talk about other than that ass of a man?" He said through his teeth.

"Well firstly I need to find a job because he fired me and secondly is the offer for your company available I could help you with administration stuff!" I said with a little bit of hope.

"You know what?! Your not going to do administrative stuff. Your gonna help build the company with me and we're gonna be partners!" He said smiling.

After talking out the details for almost two hours we ordered in Chinese food and relaxed and watched tv. To be here with Logan again made my day better. It was almost 12 o'clock when I looked at the time now.

"I have to go, it's late and I'm really tired, this was an eventful day," I said laughing.

Logan joined me in laughing and he hugged goodbye. When I left his apartment I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I just pushed it back down and continued walking to my own apartment.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Thanks everyone for reading. I know this was a little short but I'm getting busier and busier with school plus I'm sick so :( but I hoped y'all liked it keep the reviews coming :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while I've just been swamped with school work, plus my country just finished carnival season (bout dat lent life now) and also to be quite honest with you'll I feel stumped on what to do next with this story. I've been having so many ideas for others but this one I'm just blocked. So your ideas would be greatly appreciated and stay tune for other stories and hopefully something would come to me. Your reviews and follows and favourites (no I didn't spell it wrong das just how my island spells it) are accepted with appreciation and love. Thanks guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys I know I haven't written in a long time but that's because I've been busy with school and life (I know, I know you'll always hear that excuse but hey it's the truth). Anyway I write my own story call recovery and it's on wattpad and miss literati just look up lislis9812 for both sites and you'll see it. Please guys read and review so I know if to continue or if I'm terrible at writing. Love you guys.


End file.
